


Socks and Sandals

by moriturus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturus/pseuds/moriturus
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Socks and Sandals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishycoffee/gifts), [reminaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminaissance/gifts).



“Did you know,” quipped Anna, laying in a hoodie and shorts across the overstuffed loveseat with her smartphone in her hand, “that the Romans wore socks with their sandals?”

Her sister, seated at the rustic kitchen table in a comfortable blue wool jumper and yoga pants, looked up from her phone with an arched eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Anna smiled broadly, glancing down at her seafoam green socks with the big toes wedged in flip flops. “Mhm. According to this article, archaeologists in North Yorkshire found a Roman sandal nail with fibres on it suggesting sock-like garments were worn with the sandals.”

Elsa smirked. “I’d wear socks there all year round. It’s cold up by Dishforth.” She regarded her own icy blue wool socks and Birkenstocks. “Besides, with this pandemic, no one should be out and about getting pedicures and such. It’s too risky, even with a mask.”

“It’s true. And hey, if Kendall Jenner and Katie Holmes can pull it off, pretty much anyone can,” Anna smiled. “Besides, I don’t like my feet getting cold.”

“You don’t seem to…” her sister teased, slowly getting up from the table and walking beside the loveseat. With an impish glint in her eye, she traced an ice cold finger across the back of Anna’s neck. “… mind cold elsewhere.”

Anna yelped from the sudden cold surprise, springing off the loveseat. “Hey! That’s no fair, you stinker!” She playfully tackled her sister to the floor. “You may have ice powers, but I-” she dug her fingers into Elsa’s ribs, “have my own superpowers!” she chortled gleefully, straddling the blonde and raking her fingers across Elsa’s stomach.

Breathtaking laughter grasped Elsa’s body, immobilizing her. “A-anna! Stop, please!” she gasped.

“Surrender, Your Majesty, and I shall be merciful!” Anna slipped her fingers under Elsa’s jumper, running up and down the smooth skin of her ribs.

“Never! I will not yield!” she huffed. Elsa seized the advantage and pulled Anna’s hoodie over her arms to stop her tickling.

“Two can play that game, sis!” Anna discarded her hoodie and immediately wrestled Elsa’s jumper over her head, temporarily blinding her as she resumed tickling her sister.

Elsa unwove her jumper with her powers, fading it into snowflakes, before hugging Anna tightly around her elbows, stopping the tickling once more. “Still feeling cold?” she laughed, catching her breath as she sat in Anna’s lap.

“Warm me up.” Anna leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elsa’s. Hands roamed as tongues dueled, removing the rest of their clothing, save their socks and sandals.

* * *

## Author’s Notes

This flash fic is written for some dear friends in the Elsanna Shenanigans Discord. It features the art of SanWu35.

The article cited about Roman socks and sandals is here:

https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/science/science-news/7964516/Romans-wore-socks-with-sandals-new-British-dig-suggests.html

* * *

### Join The Party

Enjoyed this story? Want to meet fellow readers and discuss? Join the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH (copy and paste that URL for AO3 friends, go to discord dot gg slash TU9NpnH for FFN friends).

As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
